


Stop messing with the water

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Showers, set at some point by the end of s4, shower kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: Dinesh and Gilfoyle take advantage of the fact that Jared and Richard went out and enjoy some time together while showering. Gilfoyle decides to mess with the water just to annoy Dinesh.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle, Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Stop messing with the water

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I came up with after seeing a tweet. Domestic stuff.

**Stop messing with the water**

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower, wanna join?" Dinesh asked as he left the kitchen.

"Nah, not really. Jared and Richard are still out?" Gilfoyle replied.

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking. We don't get the house by ourselves too often."

"I might join in a while."

"Fine. Screw you", Dinesh said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe later!" Gilfoyle yelled back.

Dinesh considered giving a snarky response, but he held back and continued his way to his bedroom, grabbed some clothes and his towel and headed to the bathroom. It had been nearly four months since they started dating, and Dinesh hated to admit that they had been wonderful; Gilfoyle was, despite appearances, quite caring when he wanted to, and when he was with Dinesh, seemingly he did. At least most of the time and when they were alone.

The couple went public to the rest of the Pied Piper team after a month of being officially dating; by then, Jared and Richard had had their own thing going on for twice that time, and decided it was as good a time as any other to let them know they too were a couple.

Gilfoyle and Tara had broken up, and of course Gilfoyle had kept it quiet, he did not want to be the loser who no longer had a girlfriend, not that anyone actually cared. He liked to think about the first kisses he shared with Dinesh and how awkward they were, both unsure if the other was pulling an elaborate prank just to mess with them; eventually, they realized they were not. That, obviously, did not mean the mischief was over nor that they were at peace; if anything, their changed relationship lead to a new set of pranks.

Gilfoyle thought about this particular one after the last time he and Dinesh had showered together. His partner was quite specific about the temperature the water should have. As soon as he heard Dinesh close the bathroom door, he rushed to his bedroom, grabbed his stuff and followed the other man.

"Didn't you say you weren't gonna come?" Dinesh asked while he removed his shirt when he saw Gilfoyle come in.

"No, I said that I might join later. Now it's later", he placed his clothes next to Dinesh's.

"It's been less than _five_ minutes."

"Your point?" Gilfoyle asked with the plainest expression and his arms crossed.

"Never mind, just undress."

And so he did. They both did, and got into the shower, Gilfoyle calculating his movements so that he would be the one in front of the handles. It wasn't so hard, considering Dinesh was gently kissing his back, which made Gilfoyle smile, both for the kisses and his plan working just fine. He put the water at the temperature in which Dinesh found pleasing, but stayed close to the handles, so that we could tamper with them in a few seconds, once he got Dinesh under the water.

"We hadn't had time for this in a few weeks, it's nice", said Dinesh and planted a kiss on Gilfoyle's lips.

"Mhm" Gilfoyle got carried away for a moment, which only helped his plan. As soon as he snapped out of it, he moved the hot water handle nearly all the way, and in a couple of seconds, boiling water was falling upon them.

"Shit! Gilfoyle what the fuck?! The water is fucking boiling man!" Dinesh complaint and moved to the other side of the shower, rubbing his arms and trying to shake away the hot feeling.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, it's not that bad", Gilfoyle lied as he moved the handle to its previous position. Almost.

"Aren't you burning? It's really hot dude."

"The flames of hell are way hotter than this, I can assure you that." Dinesh did not look amused at all; he stared blankly at Gilfoyle as he saw how the water fell down his face, hair and body.

"Are you done?"

"No, but feel free to come over", Gilfoyle replied.

"Could you _please_ put the water the way I like it and stop fucking with me?" Dinesh asked, exasperated. Sometimes he could not believe he was dating this idiot. But then again, that idiot was also dating him.

"You want me to stop fucking with you?"

Dinesh did not respond, he just stared at him with his arms crossed, waiting for him to do as he said. Gilfoyle ran his hands through his hair and adjusted the handle. _Fuck, why is he hot?,_ Dinesh thought.

"Come see if it's fine like this", and Gilfoyle extended his hand so Dinesh would grab it. He ignored it, but he got closer and tested the water.

"It's alright", Dinesh claimed.

"Well? Where were we?" Gilfoyle asked, bringing his head closer to Dinesh's. He was still frowning, but he relaxed as soon as his lips made contact with Gilfoyle's. He touched his hair, and remembered that time he had seen him walk around the house with a towel around his waist and wet hair, and how, for a moment, the thought of kissing him had crossed his mind. He had pushed it away almost instantly, slightly concerned about that thought regarding his co-worker and deciding not to pay attention to it. They both had come a long way since.

"Can I wash your hair today?" He asked in such a soft tone it made both of them nauseous by the domesticity it implied.

"Sure", Gilfoyle said with his eyes closed, and cherished that instant. He had never felt so cared for than when he was with Dinesh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Silicon Valley fic, and I hope I did okay and didn't write them too ooc.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
